


A combine assassin's first day

by saltcracker



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcracker/pseuds/saltcracker
Summary: It seems like a very boring first day for the young combine assassin, but little did she know of what lurks in the canals district





	A combine assassin's first day

It was the first day for a young Combine Assassin.

Because of her experience-less training, her assignment was not to go into battle yet.  
The Combine Assassin was patrolling in City 14's Canal District. 

The Canals in the district were strictly prohibited to every citizen.

As she was about get become bored she heard mumbling and shouting within the underground canals.

"Finally, my first job to do independently, lets show them what i can do"

Little did the inexperienced assassin knew, is what else was lurking in the underground canals.

She walked in, turning her flashlight on, the flashlight pointed at a heap of trash.

"Citizens, this is a strictly prohibited area! Come out immediately with your hands in the air!" She ordered.

The dripping of water mixed with silence is was all she got as a response.

She walked further in, where she spotted a limbless Citizen on the floor.

She heard a low growling noise, meeted with a bloody spine dropping onto the floor.

"Ha?"

She looked up, a massive cluster of barnacles were sitting there, with their tongues reaching out for her.

"Barnacles? Should be easy" She aimed her pistols at the barnacles but they just managed to parry her gun out of  
the way.

"Damnit!"

The barnacles reached to the Assassin's slim body.

She defended herself by kicking at the tentacles with her heel springed attached boots.

"Hya! Take this"

She managed to karate kick two out of the way when she attempted to kick another.

It dodged her leg and grabbed hold of it.

"Ugh! Get off me!"

She was in a position with her right leg held up.

Realising she cannot win the fight, she reached for her comms by the side of her helmet.

She pressed on the comms, but there was no signal

"No no no! Not now!"

The tentacles grabbed her arms and other leg, she expected them to tear her limb to limb like the other man.

Instead, it grabbed hold of her chest padding, and ripped it right off, exposing her bare breasts to the humidity of the underground canals.

"Wha, what are you doing?" She asked rhetorically.

It slammed her onto the ground, gasped in pain

It went for her pants, ripping at the area near her crotch, then ripping all of her pants off, leaving her gloves and helmet intact.

Two tentacles gravitated torwards her and wrapped around both of her breasts.

Realising what they were intending to do, she attempted to struggle out of their grip and get out.

But the tentacles were at least five times stronger than her, in response to her struggles, the tentacles on her medium sized breasts  
wrapped around her nipples.

"Nnnnnggh!"

A tentacle raised one of her legs up, exposed her hairless pussy. With another looming towards it

"No! Don't, im a virgin!"

It backed off

"That, worked?"

The tentacle before was replaced by a much larger tentacle with a phallus at the end of it.

It was the size of her wrist, with clear veins with sizes of straws.

"Stop! It won't fit" It completely ignored her and progressed it's violation

She moaned as it flicked up and down her pussy.

Then it stopped, slowly pulled back, and thrusted right into her pussy. She screamed in pain as it expanded her Vaginal walls.

"NOO!!!"

It thrusted deeper and deeper until it could no longer go further, and even then it tried to progress.

"Ah, uh, AH, Uh, Uh, AH!"

After a while, it sped up and released its juices in her, that's when she hit her orgasm.

"aahh.."

Another Phallus tentacle loomed up to her face. It plunged into her mouth, breaking her helmet's voicemitter.

She choked and gagged on it. It left her mouth with a spitline attached to it. It let out it's juices onto her helmet and aimed down at her breasts.

It plunged back into her mouth, still letting its juices, she could taste it, it tasted incredibly bitter and disgusting.

She thought that was the last phase of her violation. She could feel the liquid gushing down her throat.

After 30 minutes of her breasts, mouth, throat and Vagina were being abused and violated simultaneously and numerous orgasms of both her and the tentacles, they all let go of her, but the tentacles still loomed over her.

She lay there, heavy breathing with her arms next to her head. She was encoated with cum the Barnacles left.

She was exhausted, could barely move her fingers.

She reached for her comms, but there was still no signal in the canals.

It was only shortly when a tentacle bounded her wrists together behind her head.

"What... now..?"

It lifted her up effortlessly, she was then slammed front first against a wall. Her firm ass was vulnerable to her attacker.

"Please, anyone, help."

The un-phallused tentacles slapped her ass repeatedly, leaving swollen, red marks. She gasped every time it slapped her.

She felt something press against her asshole

She looked back, seeing a much larger, green phallus, it was as large as a pole.

It had bulging veins, eached sized of her pinky. It was slowly entering her asshole.

"NOO!"

It rammed deep into her asshole

"Ah, ah, uuuahh!"

It started pick up its pace. It came in her.

Soon, she reached her orgasm too.

Her gasps exited out of her mouth, with puffs of smoke.

After 10 minutes of nonstop ass ramming, it dropped her onto the floor, onto her elbows and knees. 

She looked back, four tentacles, including the green tentacle before, ready to strike her asshole.

She looked forward, accepting her fate.

The tentacles, all together rammed right into her asshole,

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed

Her body tensed, she screamed every time they thrusted into her. She grabbed hold of one the tentacles looming over her.

Blood poured out of her, she couldn't hold much longer.

Three more tentacles emerged, aiming for her pussy.

"n-no s-s Ah stop!"

They plunged into her.

"UAAuuahhhh"  
Two more emerged and they opened up like a petal, they latched onto her nipples and milked her.

The giant-green phallus tentacle left her asshole and jugged into her mouth.

She was bleeding, cumming and gagging by the mass of tentacles raping her.

"mmmff-"

All the tentacles, including the ones looming over her released all their juices in her, and out of her.

Thats when she blacked out.

She woke to the sound of gunfire and barnacle screeches, a battalion of combine soldiers were there aid, she blacked out again.

She woke up on a hospital bed quickly getting pushed towards a room by medic soldiers, she was naked, soaked in blood and cum. She blacked out once more.

She woke up again in a hospital bed, this time in a better state. Being watched by medic soldiers.

Worst first day ever.


End file.
